Ribbon of Stars
by Cody the Kirby
Summary: A collection of one sentence drabbles that i may turn into one-shots. KirbyxRibbon themed. Knockout completed.
1. Prompts

Ribbon of Stars

 **Knockout** : There is something to be said about a girl that can knock Kirby out, even indirectly.

* * *

 **Kiss** : If a kiss on the cheek made Kirby fall down stairs, then Ribbon didn't want to think what an actual kiss would do.

* * *

 **Trophies** : It was no secret Kirby liked collecting smash trophies, it was also no secret which trophy was his favorite.

* * *

 **Wrath** : Nightmare never expected so much wrath to come from Kirby, right then he vowed never to kidnap Ribbon again.

* * *

 **Sleeping bag** : When Ribbon first started coming to visit, Kirby bought a sleeping bag, but after one night of sleeping with Ribbon by his side, the bag mysteriously disappeared.

* * *

 **Kiss 2** : But eventually they did kiss, to which after, Kirby stumbled off a cliff.

* * *

 **Home** : For a while, Ribbon didn't know if her home was Ripple Star or Popstar, but after kissing Kirby she made the decision.

* * *

 **Nightmares** : Kirby was stuck in the odd position of not only being the cure for her nightmares but also the cause. "I dreamt you didn't come back…"

* * *

 **Hero** : Kirby was perpetually cute, but that didn't mean he couldn't look heroic.

* * *

 **Protect** : There were several things Kirby would protect with his life, and the Star Rod wasn't first on his list.

* * *

 **Stop** : Meta could only watch as Kirby dragged himself, battered and bruised, forward on his last bit of strength "I'm not gonna stop till I have her back!"

* * *

 **Cook** : Turns out Kirby was a great cook as his food was the only thing she loved as much as him.

* * *

 **Food** : Ribbon's stomach growled, and she was surprised when Kirby immediately gave her his sandwich with no hesitation.

* * *

 **Home 2** : Kirby asked once if she missed her home on Ripple Star, she only smiled. "Home is where the heart is, and my heart is with you"

* * *

 **Knight** : While Ribbon didn't expect a knight in shining armor to save her, she was surprised when her hero turned out to be pink puffball, and more surprised when she fell in love with him.

* * *

 **Kidnap** : Ribbon feared getting kidnapped, but only because she knew Kirby wouldn't stop.

* * *

 **Choice** : It came down to him or Ribbon, he knew his choice before he even made it.

* * *

 **There** : She decided she would be there one way or another as she tied her old ribbon to his paw.

* * *

 **Adventure** : Ribbon knew that adventure flocked to Kirby, so when he came home 3 days after what was supposed to be a picnic, she only sighed. "You wouldn't believe what I had to go through to get my shortcake back."

* * *

 **Fate** : Ribbon wondered if it was luck or fate that she ran into Kirby, but in the end she supposed it didn't matter.

* * *

 **Nightmares 2** : Kirby also had nightmares that he tried to hide, but she knew.

* * *

 **Anything** : Ribbon once remarked as she left for the store that she wished their house was bigger, however, she came home latter to find Kirby in the process of knocking out a wall.

* * *

 **Whipped** : Ribbon was well aware that Kirby was at her beck and call and she tried not to abuse it… too much.

* * *

 **Silver** : Kirby never expected to be handed things on a silver platter, but he felt like the luckiest creature in the world when she fell out of the sky.

* * *

 **Waiting** : Kirby wasn't sure if he could win this fight, until he looked to the ribbon on his paw. "Let's finish this! I've got someone waiting for me."

* * *

 **Radiate** : Being around Ribbon caused Kirby to radiate happiness, even more so when they kissed.

* * *

 **Pony** : Ribbon thought it was sweet how Kirby carried her home when she fell asleep while stargazing.

* * *

 **Regal** : Kirby wasn't very regal for a prince, and that was another thing she loved about him

* * *

 **Statue** : "I still say they got your eyes wrong."

* * *

 **Wealthy** : Kirby was actually quite wealthy, due to a romp around a treasure filled cave, but even if he was dirt poor she'd still love him.

* * *

 **Goodbye** : they had been on an adventure for a while, but it still hurt to say goodbye.

* * *

 **Last** : Kirby was one of the last puffballs, but as long as he had Ribbon that didn't bug him.

* * *

 **Clung** : The first time Ribbon rode with Kirby on a Wheelie bike, she clung to his back in fear.

* * *

 **Incentive** : She didn't realize that she was giving Kirby incentive to drive faster.

* * *

 **Phone** : When Kirby walked into his house after three years, he noticed his cell ringing, and sighed "uh…h-hey Ribbon… Sorry I missed your calls… I'm back"

* * *

 _ **C.T.K**_ : Just some ideas for drabbles. If any of these inspire you guys to write any of them, go ahead. I wanna see what you guys got.


	2. Knockout

Knockout

"There is something to be said about a girl that can knock Kirby out, even indirectly."

Kirby is a hero and as a hero, he had to be strong. The puffball had faced all manner of beast and evil. In every encounter, he had come out on top. He may have ended up a little battered and bruised, but none of the evils he faced had ever knocked the puffball out.

He had faced every challenge head on. His first major foe was DeDeDe. The selfish king definitely had the strength to crush Kirby flat, yet Kirby had the right amount of speed and maneuverability to avoid the crushing hammer. Dodging the hammer blows, he inhaled one of the stars the hammer produced. Two solid strikes to the King's head and he went down. Kirby won the fight, using the King's own strength against him. No copy powers, just pure inhale and spit. Even in the subsequent later fights, where the DeDeDe had trained to use some of the same powers as Kirby, he still persevered. The King may have had new tactics but Kirby did too.

The next was Meta Knight. Kirby first met the enigmatic knight while gathering the pieces of the Star Rod. He had offered him a sword before taking up his own. Kirby recalled that fight well. At the time he hadn't been as skilled with the sword power as he is now. It had been a grueling match with the two going back and forth, trading blows. One dodged as the other struck. Meta blocked his strikes expertly, leaving Kirby desperate for an opening. He just needed that one chance, an opening that could clench it. And he got it. After the two fought long and hard, Kirby won with a single strike that knocked Meta's sword away and with a subtle nod, he conceded. A rivalry formed between them. As Kirby gained more control of his powers, Meta introduced new tactics in later fights. Each fight became grander and Kirby won each one.

Then, there was Nightmare. The evil being had definitely scared the young boy, but the Star Rod, gripped tightly in Kirby's paw, urged him forward. The power of dreams repelled Nightmare and allowed Kirby to destroy him. This was a turning point. No longer were his foes just selfish kings or mysterious knights, but dark beings that intended to spread despair. The Darkmatter had been a challenge but with the help of his friends, Kirby gathered the Rainbow Drops and formed the Rainbow Sword to beat it. Then he fought Zero, the leader of the Darkmatter. The Love-Love Stick and a little help from Gooey had evened out that fight. But that wasn't the last Kirby would see of Zero. Somehow he was resurrected as 0² and terrorized Ripple Star. The Shard Gun and help from Ribbon allowed Kirby to put a stop to that.

Every threat that came his way was defeated. He beat Marx, Drawcia, Yin Yarn, and Dark Mind.

None of his foes ever beat him.

So how was a fairy able to knock out the Hero? A simple kiss on the cheek was all it took to send the puffball stumbling. Because of this, Ribbon was the only one who could boast that she knocked Kirby out.

And, if Kirby was honest, he was fine with that. Through all his life, through all his adventures, that single moment, when a kiss knocked him out, taught him something. In that instant, Kirby learned something about himself.

He learned that he was attracted to girls that could knock him off his feet.


End file.
